Dyskusja użytkownika:MikTDI
dobra moge ci pomóc gadaj w czym problemMrDJ424 18:48, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Musisz dać "edytuj strone" tam na dole dać trwajace serie innych użytkowników i wpisać później zaznaczasz całą nazwe dajesz hiperłącze to ten przycisk na górze 7 od lewej potem nawa będzie czerwona klikasz twożysz nową strone i włala piszesz tam informacje na temat fikcji i koniec banalneMrDJ424 19:02, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) a i muszisz zapisać i dopiero nacisnąć na nazweMrDJ424 19:03, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Juz go dałem i zrobiłem mu zakładkę;] Wielkie dięki ale tak to on/a sie nie nauczy :/MrDJ424 19:04, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Wyspa TP i 22 uczestnikówMrDJ424 19:08, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Spoko nauczysz się na początku wszystko idzie źle ale z czasem będzie okMrDJ424 19:09, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) A i jak chcesz sie podpisać tak żeby podpis prowadził do twojegoprofilu to przycisk na górze 5 od prawejMrDJ424 19:11, mar 1, 2010 (UTC) Nie bo Tokio TP odgrywa dużą role w moich fikcjach PS.Na stronie głównej jest już twoja fikcjaMrDJ424 12:42, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem dla czego masz tą blokade daj mi fikcje a ja ją zamieszcze a jak nie masz pomysłu to na mojim blogu możesz skożystać z ofert Totaldramapl MrDJ424 13:05, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Może być??? Napisz mi jeszcze ucestników to podam hmm, ja sama miałam lekki kłopot z wymyśleniem Potworów bo wszystko co najlepsze jest już zajęte :D ~Risu Wynalazki Totalnej Porażki NIE! Nie zgadzam się! Mamy razem współpracę i bez gadania! Na ciebie zdenerwowałem się tylko raz, ze względu na to, że odcinki powinny być co drugi dzień, a ty nie odpowiadałeś na moje noty, które do ciebie pisałem. Mogłeś po prostu napisać, że dzisiaj nie możesz, tylko jutro itd... ale ty nie odpisywałeś, więc nie dziw się, że się zdenerowałem, bo sam byś na pewno był zły, gdybym ja coś takiego robił... Studia są nasze razem i bez gadania! Ustalimy wszystko razem, na kiedy będą odcinki i tyle! To jest nasza wspólna fikcja i ja nie będę nic zmieniał! Dogadamy się i już! ^_^ Naprawdę! Uwierz, będzie dobrze, ale po prostu jak ja coś do ciebie piszę, to odpisuj, a nie udajesz, że cię nie ma :) Tylko dlatego się zdenerwowałem ;P Będzie dobrze!! Mamy razem współpracę :) Proszę Cię! Imprezowicze Totalnej Porażki Czas Totalnej Porażki Studio Totalnej Porażki Święta Totalnej Porażki jak chcesz więcej propozycji to daj znaćMrDJ424 16:09, mar 3, 2010 (UTC) Przyroda Totalnej Porażki Przygody Totalnej Porażki Pojazdy Totalnej Porażki Kryminały Totalnej Porażki Świat Totalnej Porażki Walka Totalnej Porażki Chuligani Totalnej Porażki Technika Totalnej Porażki Ekscytująca Totalna Porażka Andy mówi że masz coś z kompem skoro nie możesz edytować Może rekor tp w każdym odcinku rekor do pobicia raczej nie planuję pisać podsumowań, a jeśli nawet to będą 2 góra 4 także raczej sobie poradzę. miło że chcesz pomóc ~Risu napisz do mnie na gadu-gadu: 10436571, pomyślę w wolnej chwili bo niestety teraz czas mnie goni ~Risu aha, ok. Risu bardzo chętnie powalczy o kase w innych fikcjach, w sumie to już będzie trzecia ^^ ~Risu to pisz narazie tą co wymyśliłeś, ogólny zarys czy coś, masz tyle pomysłów i nic? ~Risu Jesteś w stanie zrobić logo do programu? Pozdrawiam NewMoon. no to np. więzienne żarcie, szukanie zaginionego czegoś, "bójcie sie gościa w czarnej pelerynie" jako przykłady zadań. ale lepiej wyjdzie jak sam coś wymyślisz, bo jednak takie pomysły 'na gotowo' to w sumie wykorzystywanie innych żeby ci wymyślali itd. ~Risu To już zależy od ciebie, dla mnie liczy się logo. Ale najlepiej może czerwony? Bo to chyba mi pierwsze przychodzi na myśl o szpitalu. NewMoon. dobra nazwa, a jak nie jest zajęta to możesz dać: CSI Totalnej Porażki ~Risu a to nie wiem, może niech zostanie tamto London TP ~Risu Możesz sobie wiąść Tokio Totalnej Porażki Siemka :) To ja NewMoon. tylko zablokowali mi konto:/ Mam proźbę. Mółgbyś mi oddać Bajkę Totalnej Porażki. Bardzo proszę�:) - STARMIE. raczej nie mam, wymyślisz coś ~Risu Gratuluję zrobienia loga;] Naprawdę dobrze ci to wyszło. nie wiem, a istnieją "zabawy totalnej porażki"? bo to jedyne co przychodzi mi na myśl. to by było coś na zasadach gry w zbijaka, klasy (ej, przecież napisałam, naprawde wygodniej by było rozmawiać na gg) ~Risu Ej no! Czemu chcesz zrezygnować? Przecież dopiero zacząłeś. Jeszcze ci przyjdzie do głowy jakiś fajny pomysł;] AndyWorck ma rację, nie zniechęcaj się człowieku, ja zanim się zdecydowałam na samą rejestrację to minęło sporo czasu. Pomysł przyjdzie z czasem ~Risu Dzięki wielkie, logo jest cudne :) Jak będziesz mieć czas to możesz zrobić z różowym do Redakcja Totalnej porażki :) Pozdro od''' NewMoon.' Może pogadamy na gg co? Napisz do mnie 12286096 :) A no spoko. Logo oczywiście się podoba. Co do bajki to się zgadzam oczywiście :D - NewMoon. Dobra ;D - NewMoon. dodałem kilku uczestników! jak chcesz jeszcze jakiś dopisz śmiało :D - newmoon. em logo nie to :p bo fire nie oznacza bajki :p Newmoon. Mam pomysł na odcinek do Bajek TPMrDJ424 08:32, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Tak czytałem Pomysł troche głupi ale to pierwsze co mi przyszło do głosy Lindsay z zapałkami MrDJ424 08:50, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Fajne logo zrobiłeś, ale słowo "fairy" oznacza wróżkę, a nie bajkę;P Pewnie chodziło ci o słowo "fairytale", któe rzeczywiście oznacza bajkę. Ja bym do loga użył raczej słowa "fable". Pozdrawiam. Już;) No fakt, że trochę jest skomplikowana, ale tam wystarczy, że zmienisz sobie dane np. tam, gdzie ja mam Maxa, to wstawisz sobie Lindsay, a tam, gdzie masz wypisane te wszystkie zwycięstwa, eliminacje, to wstawiasz swój skrót np. WIN, OUT, itd. i tylko kolor zmieniasz;] To ona jest jeszcze prostsza;P Zmieniasz tylko dane, czyli swoich uczestników, drużyny i kolory w tabelce (podpowiem, ze to te kody np.363636), a pełna lista tych kolorów razem z ich kodami jest tutaj. Zrobię;] Ale raczej po południu, bo niedługo wychodzę, a teraz jestem trochę zajęty, ale obiecuję, że jak wrócę, to zrobię, a ty mi podaj tylko kolory, jakie chcesz. Mam do ciebie wielką prośbę�;). Czy mógłbyś zrobić logo do Wiosny TP zielony lub żółty oraz do Rozrywki TP jakiś wiśniowy czy coś w tym stylu? Byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny - Justtin Dziękuję za logo Wiosny TP ;) - Justtin Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo ci dziękuję�;) - Justtin i tak nie będe umiała go wstawić, ale jeśli chcesz to ty mógłbyś mi wstawić po zrobieniu, najlepiej czarno-biało-niebieska kolorystyka, najlepiej zrób dwie wersje, z polskim i angielskim napisem. cieszę się ze odcinek się podoba ~Risu Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę, jeśli nie sprawi ci kłopotu. Możesz zrobić logo do Aftermahtu mojej 2 serii Totalnej Porażki? - Justtin A ja wcześniej nie mogłem edytowac twojej dyskusji. Dopiero teraz mogłem! Pewnie jakieś drobne problemy techniczne! Log jest cacy! ;) - Justtin możesz zrobić w liczbie mnogiej? "total drama monsterS" no i dla polskiej wersji "potwory totalnej porażki"? ~Risu Zrobione. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba;] ano możesz zrobić, poproszę ^^ ~Astrid129 '''No cóż, prosiłeś mnie o "recenzję" xD Po pierwsze, ukradłeś mój pomysł, bo ja miałem zrobić Baśnie Totalnej Porażki, ale mnie uprzedziłeś Arghh.... Ale spox, wybaczam ci ;D Teraz BTP: Fajne logo, widać, że sam robiłeś, bo chcesz pomagać innym ;D (PS. Ja nie potrzebuję, ja umiem i też robię�;>) Tabele dwie, też ciekawie zrobione. Ogólnie stronka wprowadzająca nie zbyt długa ale jak na twoją pierwszą fikcję to idealna ^_^ Drużyny: Wieśniacy fajni, nazwy ok, ale tych Rycerzy mogłeś inaczej nazwać, bo są już w ZTP (w sensie Rycerze) Pierwsze odcinek: Nazwa - spoko. Treść - bardzo mi się podobała. Pomysł - Super! Podsumowując widzę, że masz wiele pomysłów, co można wywnioskować z nazw następnych odcinków (Courtney na ziarnku grochu, Lindsay z zapałkami itd) Fajne, fajne! Ale też trochę zdradzasz, że Lindsay dojdzie na pewno do tego odcinka, nie? Chyba, że wróci lub będzie tylko na jeden odcinek. Fajnie, że odpadła Sadie, bo nie przepadam za nią. Liczę na finałową trójkę:' #'Cody' #'Justin' #'Lindsay' A jak będzie inaczej, to też nie będę zły ;D OGÓLNA OCENA: 8.5/10, bo jeszcze się coś może zdarzyć, a to pierwsza fikcja i odcinek. Na pewno zajdziesz daleko w "świecie fikcji". Może tak daleko jak ja xDD Mogę powiedzieć jedno - na pewno będę czytał twoją fikcję! Liczę na rewanżyk! ;D Pzdr! Nie wiem może być a co sądzisz o I Love Money i In The Sea qw21qwer Dziękuję za logo, ale zamek po angielsku to "castle", a Ty napisałeś "castel" :P No cóż, postaram się poprawić sama. Dzięki jeszcze raz, bo poza tym jest super:) ~Astrid129 Na razie jeszcze nie myślę o The Shopping Time wiem tylko że będzie w niej 30 osób :) qw21qwer Może być ja mam właśnie taki pomysł (z tym centrum i konkurencjami) ale na razie pracuje nad In The Sea ale dzięki za pomoc :) qw21qwer Ale wiesz The Shoping Time jest taką moją kontynuacją I Love Money a sobie obiecałem że to będę tylko ja robił ale jeśli masz jakieś pomysły to jestem na nie otwarte :D qw21qwer Ty też jesteś podły ^^ Hura ! :) Ja też jestem. To pomysł hmm Ogród Totalnej Porażki?? :D qw21qwer Mhahaha dobra to zgadzasz się qw21qwer Ale co z TST jaki artykuł qw21qwer Dobra aż tacy podli nie będziemy kto pierwszy ten lepszy xD mi zostało tylko 15 odcinków a uczestnicy będą po finale In The Sea qw21qwer Co ty będziemy pierwsi :P ale nie mogę zrobić odcinku nowej serii przed skończeniem starej spokojnie zdąże xDD qw21qwer Dobra jeżeli chcesz qw21qwer Przepraszam, ale musiałam ciut przerobić, bo cegły były za ciemne i napisu "drama castle" nie było widać, a jak rozjaśniałam, to się jakieś blade wszystko robiło. ._.' Jak mi rozjaśnisz tak, żeby jednak było widać napisy, to biorę. ^^ ~Astrid129 Siostra powiedziała mi jak zrobić, żeby było jaśniejsze, no. To zaraz wstawię. Hah, będę miała logo z cegłami! Nikt mnie nie przebije!:D ~Astrid129 nie wiem, artysta? ~Risu Ono jest super dzięki! Wielkie a to co zrobimy ten nasz Ogród TP? qw21qwer Napiszę jak wróce do domu bo jestem na informatyce :D qw21qwer każdy pomysł jest dobry jeśli o mnie chodzi, haha. 4 odcinek już zaczęty, pewnie będzie na weekend już skończony ~Risu jak już wybierać to druga wersja lepiej się zapowiada, hehe ~Risu Właściwie pomysł na Sklep TP i na zadania miałem jeszcze zanim się tu zajerestrowałeś więc te pomysły nie są wcale twojeMrDJ424 15:24, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) OK, pomogę ci wybrać, ale najpierw się zastanów, czy nie będzie to zbyt podobne do mojego Życia Totalnej Porażki;P Podoba mi się ten pomysł z gwiazdami, a jeśli szukasz synonimu do słowa "gwiazda", to może być "celebryta";] Pewnie złota gwiazdka;] (o ile w żadnej fikcji nie ma). A jaką dasz w końcu nazwę? Ja bym był za Gwiazdami Totalnej Porażki;] Nie mam The Sims 3;P To napiszesz pierwszy odcinek Ogrodu TP a ja napisze drugi?? qw21qwer Nie nie zmieniałem to co napiszesz? qw21qwer Kogo chcesz hehe i będzie o tym że przyjeżdzają a reszte zostawiam twojej kreatywności ;] qw21qwer Ok qw21qwer Po co mam robić logo? Widziałem, że już zrobiłeś ładne;] Wykazałbys się inwencją twórczą, tworząc nową postać;] A to zależy, którą z moich chciałeś?;> Bo niektórych wolałbym nie dawać. No to lepiej wymyśl własną postać;P Ale Matt i Katerine są postaciami Justtina;P Słuchaj, jak my takie długie dyskusje prowadzimy, to może podaj mi gg? Świetny! I co napisze jutro odcinek qw21qwer Nie no nie obraź się, ale jednak nie. Yyyy... okej, ale mógłbyś mi pomóc wymyślić inną rzecz ??? ;D PS Wiem, że dawno nie było odcinka LTP, ale cóż... nie miałem czasu, a szanowny wspólnik nie za bardzo się stara, a ja nie mam pomysłu co do tego odcinka xD (Jak chcesz, pozwalam ci go zrobić�;D) Ale za to będą 2 odc. w weekend OK bardzo chętnie!!! ;D A... zrobisz odcinek 10 LTP??? :DD Jak chcesz oczywiście... Chyba wezmę paragon :) PS Jak chcesz wpisać swój podpis to naciśnij na górze taki przycisk z napisem SIGNATURE (w dziale INSERT) Możliwe ;D Ale co mam zrobić? Jest 9 dziewczyn. Będą powracać i dochodzić najwyżej... Nie , ale mi się nie chce ich robić... jest dobrze, tyle wystarczy ;P Dobranoc! ;D Sorki...Ale ja cię nie rozumiem...,,Jak zrobić by podpis przenosił do opisu mnie"?? Wytłumacz mi bo ja mało kumata jestem ;D Nie, dzięki...Nie chce loga. -Foxy-Girl Wolałbym nie. Poproś kogoś innego. Czyli jesteś moim pomocnikiem w STP??? Najmocniej przepraszam ale nie mogę�;( napiszę jutro rano dzisiaj mam cały dzień spartaczony ;( qw21qwer Hah, jeszcze wszystko "wyjdzie w praniu". Miałam nawałnicę pomysłów, więc się trochę pokręciło, ale chyba uda mi się to jakoś doprowadzić do tego, dlaczego Geoff nie "chiiikał". Póki co, powiedzmy tak: Izzy i Bridgette mają naprawdę słabe główki. ;D ~Astrid129 Dzięki. O nowe postacie możesz się zapytać, żeby od nich "pożyczyć" albo: Justtina albo Admina Heh - zrymowałem xD Możesz też wziąć moje ;D Ale ty nie masz prawa lubić tej fikcji! Ona nawet się jeszcze nie zaczęła!!! Możesz brać moje osoby jeśli chcesz. Pozwalam na wszystkie. Tylko nie pozwalam ich sobie potem przywłaszczać�;) - Jak masz hiperłącze to wpisujesz Użytkownik:MikTDI a tam gdzie masz link text to wpisujesz poprostu MikTDIMrDJ424 09:07, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Nmzc. ;) Jeśli chodzi o ilość uczestników, to jeśli robisz podsumowania i jeszcze ktoś dołączy to te 14 osób powinno starczyć. Jak bez podsumowań, a jeszcze ktoś dołączy, to tak z max 18-20. W sumie też zależy ile odcinków. A postaci bierz jakie chcesz. Mogę też jakąś dorysować. -.^ ~Astrid129 Chyba dałoby się zrobić, choć ciężko znaleźć dość duże tło. Ostatecznie jakieś sama postaram się zrobić. Mógłby się nazywać Brandon. :D Jak dobrze pójdzie, to może być gotowy dzisiaj, ew. jutro. ~Astrid129 Odblokuję cię, jak przestaniesz dawać w dyskusji propozycji na FM. Kandydatów na Fikcję Miesiąca będę wybierał z Justtinem. Ok, czekam na gale. Chciałem dobrzeMikTDI 14:26, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Jak chcesz możesz wziąść jakąś posatć odemnieMrDJ424 14:37, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie mówię, że mi się nie podobały. Dam 2 loga na stornie Rozrywki ;) - Justtin Wstaw - Justtin Jak chcesz to ci tam wszystko upożądkuje na twojim profilu PS>Chcesz te moje postacie czy nie??MrDJ424 14:58, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) tak jaMrDJ424 15:00, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Podoba sie nowy wystruj???MrDJ424 15:08, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Ale ja już ze cztery godziny temu zaproponowałem rozejm, ale nie odpisałeś;P Nmzc.-.^ Podziękujesz jak już stworzę tę postać. :P ~Astrid129 To masz odpowiedzi: 1) Nie, nie obraziłem się; 2) Jasne, tylko zmień kolorki;> Mogę ci pomóc zrobić podpis. Ty tylko wybierz kolor, czcionkę i inne tam bajery, a ja to zrobię. Justtin mi zrobił�:D - bardziej pochylić się już nie da, a wstawiasz to tak: Już jest maksymalnie pogrubione i pochylone! A to nie wiem. Nikt, kto wcześniej był zablokowany, nie miał tego problemu. Przypominam, że podpisujesz się szablonem, czyli: Bo nie może być spacji przed szablonem;P Popatrz: Ten pierwszy jest dobry;P BEZ SPACJI!!! yyy ja właśnie napisałem xD Jestem nim i może A może bez podwójnych eliminacji bo szybko będzie koniec xD Przepraszam, ale marker się wypisał�;P. Zrobiłam przeróbkę prototypu Ezekiela, ale jak coś, to mogę jeszcze narysować(ale to jutro, bo marker muszę kupić). Dzisiaj naprawdę jestem zajęty. Przypomnij mi jutro. No dobra, jutro coś narysuję. A tego kolesia wykorzystam u siebie. :P ... Tylko powiedz mi jeszcze, czemu uważasz, że postać Risu została stworzona po części przez Ciebie? ~Astrid129 Zachowanie w Twojej serii nijak odnosi się do całokształtu postaci. My z RiSu wszystko wymyśliłyśmy: wygląd, historię... w sumie zachowuje się bardzo podobnie we wszystkich trzech seriach, w jakich występuje, więc zachowanie też nasze. ~Astrid129 Astriduśka spokój, pozwoliłam mu wziąść Risu do serii to się teraz nie kłócić. Jakby nie było w 70% Risu jest moją postacią bo to w końcu moje internetowe alter ego i to chyba ja mam tu decydujący głos. MikTDI, mi nie przeszkadza że wpisałeś się do twórców Risu, ale pamiętaj że niestety ty narazie tylko umieściłeś ją w swojej fikcji więc raczej postać nie została po części przez ciebie. Nie musisz sobie tworzyć nowej siostry Izzy bo dopiero wtedy się zrobi bałagan. Podajcie sobie łapki na zgodę, a niech Risu żyje sobie swoim szalonym życiem ~RiSu Dobra w Czwartek będzie leciał�;D Bardzo Proszę o oddanie głosu na Film Totalnej Porażki Skoro nie zamierzasz się kłócić, to czemu jesteś taki opryskliwy? Nie ważne. I tak bym Ci tego dziś nie narysowała, mam szlaban na komputer. Wyjątkowo się na chwilę siostrze włamałam.:d ~Astrid129 Ale co z Gwen i Beth? Cieszysz się, czy jesteś zły, że wygrały? Nie umiem...AndyWorcka się pytaj, takich rzeczy się jeszcze nie nauczyłam Pierwszy człon twojego podpisu jest zgniłozielony wedle twojego życzenia. Zaufaj mi, nie jest czarny;P To zrób Lori, Anthony'ego i Wayne'a;P Myślę, że na pewno dałabym swoich ulubionych i swoich nowych plus jeszcze dała jedną osobę zrobioną też przezemnie....Nie wiem, jak zrobie 4 serie wtedy się nad tym zastanowie Imiona? Hm... Wpisz w googlach "names" i np. girl i coś tam wyskoczy.:P Póki co moje pomysły zachowam do Przygód TP. ~Astrid129 "Ten użytkownik '''tworzy' ostacie w stylu Total Drama do swoich serii. Jest chętny do udziału tychże postaci gdzie indziej. '' Risu ( GTS Podsumowanie )" Ekhem... Chyba coś Ci powiedziałam. To, że Risu występuje w Twojej serii, nie znaczy, że JEST Twoja. Nie masz prawa jej nikomu zapożyczać, gdyż tą postać stworzyłyśmy ja i RiSu. ...Poza tym, czy to Ty nagle tak sabotujesz moje serie dając wszędzie najgorsze głosy? Rozumiem, że w jednej czy dwóch kwestiach może się komuś coś nie podobać, ale we wszystkich? Tak w ogóle, jeszcze całkiem niedawno, w mojej sondzie było 6 głosów na "Uwielbiam twoje sondy, bla bla bla...". Teraz nagle się zrobiło 5 głosów + doszedł jeden na to, że głównie przez to "tajemniczy ktoś" nie lubi moich serii. No a głosu nie można skasować, tylko zmienić... Nie mówię od razu, że to Ty, ale czy nie uważasz, że to jest co najmniej dziwne?... Serię na pewno sabotuje ktoś, z kim się "pokłóciłam". ~Astrid129 Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja przywiązuje ogromną wagę do plagiatów i sabotaży. Skoro mówisz, że nie sabotujesz to ok.:P Przepraszam. Jednakowoż zdenerwowałeś mnie z tą Risu, bo w końcu ileż można?... Nie wiem czy Cię lubić czy nie, bo nie znam Cię za dobrze. Staram się być miła, ale robię się zła, gdy ktoś nagle przywłaszcza sobie coś mojego... -.* ~Astrid129 W pełni!:d No dobra, przepraszam. Nie powinnam tak Cię osądząć. Wybaczysz?^^ ~Astrid129 A to ma być długa seria czy krótka? - Czyli 20/21 z 3 podsumowaniami? To ja bym wziął 17 lub 18. ;p - Jak tyle podsumowań, to bym wziął 17. ;3 Ogłoszenie - czyli tą ramkę na dole po prawej? - Prowadzący podsumowań...jeden albo dwaj chyba wystarczą. Kod do zrobienia ramki: TEKST JAKI CHCESZ W RAMCE - Dobrze robiłeś sondę, tylko nie może być przerw między odpowiedziami;P Ja osobiście wolę Bridgette. Czyli co mam zrobić? Bo już się pogubiłem... Przepraszam, ale co ma wół do karety? Poza tym skąd wiesz, że go plagiatuję? Że nie spytałam się go o zgodę, czy coś? Dzieciak.^^ I po co ja się staram być miła? Po to, żebyś mi zawracał głowę tym, że wzięłam od kogoś wzór na podpis? Spytaj się Andy'ego o te Twoje podejrzenia. Ciekawe, co on o tym myśli... Dzieciak odnosi się do Twojego zachowania, bo co jak co, ale obrażasz się co chwila jak 5-latek. -.- Starałam się być dla Ciebie miła prawie cały czas, ale już nie będę udowadniać, bo to po prostu byłoby głupie. Oskarżam Cię, bo mam podstawy. ...Tylko mnie nie wpisz teraz do wrogów.^^ No więc właśnie mówię.^^ Jednakowoż mylisz się w jednej kwestii: nasza rozmowa nie prowadzi do "nikąt", a do niką'd'. Koniec tej dyskusji, bye-nii, baka-baka onee-chan. Tak, "elokwentne gadanie" to moja specjalność ~nipaah! Poza tym widzę, że poprawiłeś tę literówkę, heh. I niezły z Ciebie hipokryta, mój drogi: "Jesteś śmieszna nasza rozmowa prowadzi do nikąt. Zauważ, że ja Cie nie wyzywam jak ty". ^^ Skąd wiesz, że RiSu nic do Ciebie nie ma? :D:D Kurde, nie zauważyłam nigdzie tego, poza tym nie napisała bezpośrednio do mnie. -.< Na gg jakoś inaczej śpiewała. Hihi, cóż, dostanie pałką przez łeb i już jej się polepszy! Dobra, trudno. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś wrednym hipokrytą. ...o ile wiesz, co to znaczy, onee-chan vel baka-baka. Chyba Cię ochrzczę tym pseudonimem, bo tak ładnie pasuje!^^ Cóż, pogadamy jeszcze jutro, bo muszę iść. Bye-nii *Tak, gg a dyskusja to normalnie dwa różne światy! W gg idziesz "na spontan", a tu się możesz z dziesięć razy zastanowić zanim coś wyślesz. Pseudonimy lubię wymyślać, zwłaszcza, gdy są trafne. ...choć mimo wszystko chyba lepiej dla mnie, żebyś nie wiedział co "baka-baka" oznacza... ^^" W ogóle lubię wymyślać różne rzeczy. I obmyślać... tylko do teraz nie umim rozgryźć zagadki Beatrice z ostatniego odcinka Umineko no naku koro ni, gr... a właśnie, czemuż to nie pogadasz ze mną na gg? - wiadomość pierwsza; *Zobacz dedykejszon w moim profilu, onee-chan.;3 - po namyśle. *Byłeś na fikcji i nie odpisałeś, czyli, że moje totalnie bezsensowne przeprosiny Cię nie obchodzą. Nie to nie, ja się nie będę narzucać. Trudno. Tylko potem nie gadaj, że jestem niemiła! -.- Dobra, ja też przyjmuję. I fajnie. W końcu nie jestem ta zła! (mam nadzieję) ^.- Jak uważasz :P może być tak jak ty uważasz :) Dzięki. To się właśnie nazywa życzliwość, oby tak dalej!:d Jak już zaczniesz te swoje Gwiazdy TP to możesz dać cynk. To zależy ile planujesz odcinków i ilu będzie zawodników. Mimo wszystko, podsumowania są całkiem zabawne. Ja jestem za. Polly, Sally, Annabeth, Amelia, Wendy, Fenith, Joyce? Oczywiście, że tak OK: Owen, Harold, Geoff, DJ i Trent. Jak zrobić taką tabelę? Nie mam pojęcia, może zacznę w święta^^ Hmm ten tekst w ramce skopiuj i wklej u siebie a mały tekst na Informatyce zrobiłem Jeżeli chcesz to mogę Justtin mi go zrobił(nie wiem w jakim programie) Ogólnie spoko, tylko Lindsay jest trochę za mądra, wie co robić i w ogóle. :P A o podpis, to chodzi o ten tutaj? > Podpis zrobiłam normalnie, na fikcji, tylko skopiowałam szablon Andy'ego, hihihi. A te loga to mogę zrobić.^^ Chyba Justina. Loga będą jutro gotowe.^^ Aaaa, faktycznie.:D Tylko w pierwszej chwili pomyślałam o piłce nożnej, no cóż... jutro się postaram zrobić, ale będę w domku koło wieczora, więc nie jestem pewna jak to będzie. Nie od Ciebie tylko z Planu, tam też były makiety.:P Podsumowania będą tak jak w Planie, czyli co 6 odcinków. Chyba, że akurat będzie mi pasowało inaczej... jakoś to będzie.^^ Ok podaj mi tylko swoje gg żebym był z tobą w kontakciePan424 15:35, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) DobraPan424 15:49, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Akurat właśnie skończyłam czytać. Dzięki.^^ Póki co nie mam czasu na gazetkę. Muszę skończyć ten odcinek specjalny do zamku, no a mam tak dłuuugi pomysł, że się chyba nie wyrobię do 05.04.:P Heya, mam prośbę. Czy mógłbyś zrobić logo do Mody Totalnej Porażki? Preferuję jakieś odcienie brązowe czy coś w tym stylu? Jasne. Tylko tak właściwie to niezbyt bym wiedziała od czego zacząć... a mógłbyś Ty zrobić ogólny zarys i przedstawić go mi? Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna.:) Dziękuję bardzo ;) I nawzajem.:) Tylko nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem... nasze studio to będzie "Toon", a stacja "I Like Cartoons"?^^" Hejka.Jestem nowy więc mało doświadczony.Mam taką prośbę zrobił by mi ktoś logo do Vancouver Totalnej Porażki.Szczerze nie mam pomysłów.Mogą to być takie zimowe kolory.Był bym bardzo wdzięczny.Marcin0837 Robisz bardzo fajne odcinki i cieszę się, że będziemy razem pisać Sklep Totalnej Porażki ;) Jak zrobić tak jakby "klik"? - Fikcja. Loga zaraz zrobię, bo kompletnie zapomniałam, wybacz.^^" A do przyjaciół za chwileczkę dodam! kompletnie nie wiedziałam jak przedstawić tych bramkarzy^^". No a gwiazdki to chyba dobrze są.:P Jesteś zbyt marudny, Mik. Wg mnie tamto było dużo lepsze i bardziej pomysłowe ;) Co ma być okrągłe? Ale tam w Makiecie TP nad tabelą z odcinkami, czy gdzie? Nie to się stało po odcinku tak jakby oto mi chodzi i teraz przez 1 odcinjek będzie tajemnie pomagała drużynie No ok będzie pomagała ale jeszcze muszę iść do kościoła więc napiszę do końca jak przyjdę Jutro ci zrobię. Edytuj tylko swoja zakładkę na głównej, bo inaczej cała główna się jebie!!! Nie wiem, zobaczymy jak mi pójdzie z fikcjami, bo w takim tempie Finał TP będzie dopiero za pół roku. Możliwe, że go wgl nie będzie, więc póki co nic nie obiecuję.:d Tak, właśnie skończyłam. Genialne! Sam wymyśliłeś tę całą historię? Może zrobić jakieś logo naszego studia? Nie, nie, nie, Higurashi zostawmy już 07th Expasion, bo my to popsujemy.:P A tak w ogóle, to może wymyślimy sobie jakieś imiona i nazwiska, żeby tak dziko nie wyglądało?(sugestia Andiego)^^ Hej. Zrobisz pierwszy odcinek Sklepu??? :DD No nie wiem, ale chyba lepiej by brzmiało od nicków, np. Mikey Rowling i Astrid Twilight... Logo już zrobione.^^ Dzięki. Z kreskówek to raczej nic, ew. Wymienników na Disney Channel.:D A seriale to: Na Wspólnej, trochę Majka, Hannah Montana, Nie ma to jak Hotel (i Statek), Słoneczna Sonny... No takie głównie z Disney Channel. Ok. Dla mnie bomba.:] Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? Odkryliśmy z Justtinem, w czym jest problem. Jeśli chcesz edytować stronę główną, to TYLKO w trybie wikikodu. NIE WOLNO EDYTOWAĆ W TRYBIE WIZUALNYM. Jak masz włączony ten nieszczęsny edytor wizualny, to na górze po prawej powinien być przycisk "źródło dokumentu". Klikasz na niego. Przełączy ci się na tryb wikikodu i wtedy edytujesz tylko swoja sekcję. Nic więcej ci się nie zmieni. To jedyny sposób, jeśli chcesz móc edytować główną. To już nie wiem... Chyba musisz mi pisać, co mam na głównej umieścić pod twoją zakładką, bo inaczej za każdym razem będę musiał cofać i i tak sam pisać;> Pisz mi na dyskusji, co ma być na głównej, ok? No a teraz spróbuj edytować główną. Daj mi swoje GG i....... zacznij pierwszy odcinek Sklepu, dobrze??? Nie chcę nic mówić, ale stworzenia fanklubu własnych fikcji jest trochę... ;P Chyba rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi;] Ani trochę! Zresztą wystarczy, że przyjdę, bo już wiem do jakiej szkoły się dostałam, więc to tylko fromalność.:P I jak Ci poszedł test?:) Chyba mieliśmy ten sam, tak mi się wydaje...^^" Miałeś tam wierszyk o łyżwiarce? A moją kuzynkę, bo nie mogłam nikogo innego wykombinować.^^" A ten rower to kosztował 640zł w gotówce? Raczej nieźle. A tobie? Co najmniej 36.:D A Ty? Z testu 6-klasisty? No, bardzo, hihi. Nie, raczej, nie. Ale karta odpowiedzi była fajnie umiejscowiona :D Chociaż te nalepki były do luftu, ponieważ połowa ludzi to testy sobie podarła, w tym ja.:P Tabelę postaram się zrobić na jutro/na sobotę. Thilera TDWT nie oglądałam, ale trailer i special to tak. To drugie to nawet dwa razy. <3 Mik, jak narazie nie mam czasu aktualizować Twojej tabelki, ani zastanawiać się, czy wgl ma jakiś sens. Zobacz sobie na właściwej wikipedii jak to się robi, bo ja już nie wyrabiam normalnie. Aha, miło byłoby przeczytać "dzięki", bo robienie samej tabelki raczej jest pracochłonne. -.-' Będziesz pisał bajki TP? Zrób 1 odcinek Sklepu TP!!! Tak, tylko później, bo teraz nie mogę. Ale jeszcze dziś się postaram.^^ Jak będzie więcej odcinków Dzielnicy, to może też się zapiszę. Póki co, nie ryzykuję.^^ Napiszesz odcinek Ogrodu TP? Dzięki bo wogóle nie mam pomysłów na podsumowanie xD A zrobić ci Lewisa? Ok zaraz ci dam Lewisa Ok zrobiłem Lewisa masz go już na stronie Zrobione, dzięki nawzajem i nazwy lepsze od tych poprzednich, bo bardziej totalno-porażkowe, hihihi. Nie, dzięki. Może jak zacznę się szykować do Sztuki TP, ale póki co, to nawet jeszcze Misja jest nie skończona.:P No jasne zrób mi . Bardzo cie prosze AndyWorck nie chce mi zrobić a ty zrobisz powiedz mi kiedy będzie gotowe ok?? - Adi00055 OK - Adi00055 Uczę się francuskiego i mam z niego szóstkę, więc chyba wiem;P LeShawna,Courtney i DJ nie wytępują w sklepie Jak go napiszę to będzie, nie? To nie jest tak że nie chcę, ale nie będe pisać na siłę wtedy kiedy akurat nie mam weny ~RiSu A autor tej postaci wie, że ją wziąłeś? - Bo inni to chamy i tyle. Ja go znam :P Wiem, że piszesz, że nie twoja, ale wypadałoby spytać się twórcy tej postaci czy możesz ją wziąć do swojej fikcji xd - Dzisiaj wieczorem bądź jutro. MIK! CO Z TYM ODCINKIEM!~??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??! Pączki, Cosie... eee.... generalnie brak mi pomysłów. Dobra, sondy mogę zmienić, ale drużyna Fanklub Chrisa, to nie jest taka sama jak w TDWT, więc jej chyba nie muszę zmieniać. Jeśli chodzi o loga to dam ci takie jak mam zrobione, jak będziesz chciał to sobie zmienisz. A dlaczego pytałeś się jak zrobić logo, skoro umiesz? Np. Vancouver Totalnej Porażki Odcinek mi się bardzo podoba. Ale uwierz mi, że to głupio wygląda, bo ONA miała to pierwsza...... Dobra, przepraszam z tymi ankietami. Niech będzie, że to już temat zamknięty, bo już je zmieniłem, ok? Na kiedy mają być loga? Nie mam zdania. Twoja fikcja, Twoje drużyny. Myślę, że to dobry pomysł ;) Im więcej akcji w serii tym lepiej xD Dobre masz pomysły ;) No dzięki, dzięki. Jak będę potrzebował pomocy to się zgłoszę. A i chyba nie zauważyłeś ale powróciłem na blogu. Tylko jest on pod inną nazwą. Wchodź i komentuj ;) TheObozowicz Mi się twoje pomysły(te co pisałeś u Justtina) nie podobają. Prawników, palmtopa i jakieś tam swoje ale co do zasad ściągnąłeś od Courtney ;P A ja wolałbym coś nowego xD - Na kiedy maja być loga??? To w takim razie będą jutro już na 100%! Ciężko mi to jest powiedzieć, ale jest dobrze. - Dzisiaj loga miały być na 100%, więc są. Trochę mi nie wyszły, no cóż, ale są. Napisz proszę, czy Ci się podobają: 280px|thumb|left|Logo Dzielnicy w kolorach, których zamawiałeś 280px|thumb|left|Logo Dzielnicy w kolorach wybranych przeze mnie I jak? Nmzc. ^^ Postaram się:) Hejka Mik! Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? xD Mam pytanko czy jakaś moja postać może być w twoim sezonie Studia Totalnej Porażki? Nie wiem chyba teraz najciekawsze postacie to Venus i Neve? I nie występują w żadnej fikcji na razie ^^ O jejku! Skoro uważasz, że jedna premiera dziennie wystarczy to zmień swoją! Ja swojej zmieniać nie będę! |:< Podaj mi proszę, te trzy rzeczy, które skopiowałem. Dwie ankiety U-SU-NĄ-ŁEM!!!!!!!! Datę premiery nie ściągnąłem, tylko sobie wszystko rozplanowałem i tak mi wyszło!!! Ale proszę, jak Cię to tak boli, to zmienię datę!! Chyba rozumiem xD. Proponuję, żebyśmy się juz nie kłócili. I jeszcze mam takie dwa pytania: czy mam w końcu przekładać datę premiery? i czy mógłbym też mieć galerię w swojej fikcji? (pytam się, ponieważ znowu bym od Ciebie ściągnął oraz dlatego, bo masz też na tej stronie Studiów napisane) Oczywiście, że się nie gniewam. Tylko jeszcze musiałbym coś wymyślić... Jeszcze chciałbym Cię prosić o drobną przysługę: czy mógłbyś mi narysować jedną postać? Oh my gosh, Mik! A na mnie to gadasz. Johnny splagiatował datę premiery i ankiety? Bo zaraz padnę. A galeria? Hm... ja też będę miała galerię. Nie odpatrzyłam jej z pewnością od Ciebie. Sondę(o galerii) chyba wcześniej zrobiłam. Może to Ty ode mnie ściągasz? -.- (jak coś, to tak nie myślę, to tylko IRONIA) Na Twoim miejscu, Johnny, ja bym się może nie wkurzyła, ale z pewnością lekko zirytowała. Tak tylko mówię... Galerii NIE ŚCIĄGNĘŁAM, a jeśli nawet bym to zrobiła, to co Tobie do tego? Przecież to nie plagiat. Obrazki własne będę wstawiać, a nie Twoje, nie? *bulwers* Kurde, raz się powiedziało, że ściąga, to teraz sam wszędzie widzi plagiaty -.- . O goood. Dobra, nie ważne, temat zamknięty. Ja tylko "tak mówiłam". Patrzałem tam, co pisałeś w dyskusji Astrid i moim zdaniem ona miała szybciej tą ankietę o galerii :\\. Nie żebym Astrid "bardziej lubił" (nie mówię też, że Ciebie bardziej lubię), ale tak było. Teraz, to przegiąłeś. -.-" Powiedzmy szczerze: irytujesz mnie swoim zachowaniem i raczej Cię nie lubię. Ale Boże, nie nastawiam przeciwko Tobie ludzi! Po prostu, hm, byłam oburzona Twoją postawą, o. Jak będzie mi się chciało, to zrobię te loga, ale jak narazie nie mam czasu. PS: Że nie wspomnę o tym, jak nagle zacząłeś robić streszczenia odcinków niedługo po tym, jak swoje umieściłam w Zamku. Ale sprawa zamknięta - odechciało Ci się swoje wypisywać. Poza tym i tak nie brałam tego za plagiat. Ot co. PS2: A skąd wytrzasnąłeś biografie postaci, hm...? PS3: No więc najpierw patrz na siebie, a potem osądzaj innych. Kurczę! To przeze mnie ta kłótnia? A jeśli chodzi o tą postać, to czy mógłbyś narysować mi 3 postacie? Byłbym wdzięczny. Szczerze? Jesteście.... głupi!!! Najpierw tacy przyjaciele, a teraz już śmiertelni wrogowie. Nie wiem, kto zawinił, ale z mojego punktu widzenia, jest to wina Mika. Popieram Astrid, gdyż obserwuję tą kłótnię już od dłuższego czasu. Nie chce cię obrażać, Mik, ale wg mnie to Astrid jest "spowinowacona" :P Jacooob, lepiej już milcz, bo Sonny Cię rzuci.:P A Ty Mik to mi teraz dedykację splagiatowałeś. :D (oczywiście domyślasz się, że to żart) Przeprosiny przyjęte, ale miej się na baczności, bo mnie to łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi. No, a teraz koniec dyskusji. Co do log... Chciałam ściągnąć najnowszą wersję photoshopa i przy instalowaniu coś się walnęło tak, że nawet tego starego nie idzie otworzyć. Loga będą jutro lub, jeśli matka mnie nie wypędzi, za jakąś godzinę, może pół. No dobra, udało się. thumb|leftthumb Możesz mi narysować Destiny, jak chcesz. Wygląd ten sam, tylko tak po Twojemu żeby było. Tak, najpierw są zajęcia z wychowawcą, a potem o 15:00 zakończenie.:D:D:D Eee... no na podstawie tego, co jest w jej profilu. Taki sam wygląd, tylko narysuj jakoś po swojemu. Mik, może uznasz że się czepiam, ale jak już dodajesz kogoś do tzw. przyjaciół, miej na uwadze jak poprawnie napisać nick ~RiSu To wygląda jak skapciała ryba, a nie jak Destiny. ._. Destiny może i do najszczuplejszych nie należy, ale gruba zdecydowanie nie jest, a wzrostem dorównuje Izzy. Nie mówię, że rysunek mi się nie podoba - bo jest super - ale po prostu to nie Destisia. Hejka! Pewnie się nie zgodzisz... ale jeśli czytasz moją fikcję to zapewne wiesz, że czasami daję tam jakieś obrazki... chciałbym to dawać teraz w formie galerii... ale wtedy pewnie byś mnie oskarżał o plagiat z nią czy coś... więc się ciebie pytam o zgodę... pewnie się nie zgodzisz... xd - Chciałbym Cię prosić o przysługę... Czy mógłbyś narysować dla mnie 4 postacie? Sorry. Pisałem do ciebie, kiedy komputer mi się zawiesił. A potem zapomniałem. Jak pisałem - Gary mi się bardzo podoba, a Nelly jest raczej taka 'a'la Beth', a ona jest no... ładniejsza xD Jakbyś mógł zmienić Nelly na bez okularów i trochę nie taką "Bethową" xD W sumie na razie ich nie potrzebuję, bo te postacie to jednak pójdą do Wędrówki TP. Ale potrzebuję i tak 5 postaci.. nie chciałbym Ci zawracać głowy, ale jakbyś mógł, bo te postacie będą występować w podsumowaniach. Oczywiście nie musisz się spieszyć. A te postacie to: Clara, Christian, Bella, Tom i Taylor. Zaraz opiszę ich wygląd. Dobra. Bella - długie blond włosy, najlepiej przerobiona Lindsay. I żeby miała spódniczkę, dalszą część ubrań sam wybierz. Clara - krótkie brązowe włosy, twarz taka groźna, spodnie najlepiej jeansy, buty na lekkich obcasach, jak się nie uda to zwykłe adidasy. Bluzka taka obcisła z długimi rękawami. Christian - ma być kujonem, więc najlepiej przerobiony wygląd Noaha. Jest siostrzeńcem Chrisa, więc powinien być troszkę do niego podobny. Taylor i Toma opiszę Ci później, bo jeszcze nie mam pomysłu. PS. Jesteś na mnie zły czy coś takiego? Przypominam ci, że dziś zaczyna się 3 odcinek Kolonii Totalnej Porażki. Jak się umawialiśmy ty w tym odcinku dochodzisz jako Marcus. Dochodzisz na początku odcinka, więc jakby co to obserwuj jak będę ciebie zapowiadał. Hejka mam prośbe zrobisz mi postać Leona? Jak na razie świetnie. Dzisiaj mielismy pójść nad jezioro, ale się pogoda popsuła :( A jutro wyjeżdżam na kolonie do 18 lipca. A jak Tobie mijają wakacje? ;) Mickeyyyy, dalbyś mi swój numer gg? Muszę coś z Tobą omówić... ;D Surfujesz, hehe, super. Mogę wziąć trochę postaci, ale jak się nadają do śpiewania, bo będę zmieniał nazwę. Zawodnicy będą podróżować dookoła świata i śpiewać. Jeszcze nie wiem, czy śpiewać będą na pewno, bo do tego sezonu jeszcze dalekoooo... :P Napisz, jakie to mogłyby być postacie. Obserwuj Kolonie. Za 5 minut cię zapowiadam. Dzięki. Z tymi postaciami to się zobaczy. Jeszcze mam duuuużo czasu. Mógłbyś mi zrobić jakiś fajny podpis? Taki jaki wszyscy mają? Pliissss:) TheObozowicz Ok. Ale ma być fajny! Ok ale czep się jeszcze kogoś np. Eryka. A i nie lubię jak ktoś dodaje za mnie rzeczy np. z tą wiewiórką albo z tą wodą!!!! Z tą wodą uznałem, że było ale wiewiórka niestety nie ;> TheObozowicz Będziemy sie przyjaźnić w Koloniach?? Wiesz, tacy dwaj przebiegli manipulatorzy ^^D. Co Ty na to?? Bo jej podpadł. Kamil to ofiara, ale z jej drużyny :P ~RiSu E, e! Tacy sami manipulatorzy! A to będzie tak, ze np. będziesz mi też dawał dostęp do swojego laptopa, czy jak? Pliiiiiss! Ok, za zgodą, super, dzięki. Hej, może mógłbym się przenieść, lub mógłbym się z kimś zamienić w drużynach, żeby przejść do waszej, co? Zapytaj się Justtina, jeśli sie zgadzasz. To się go zapytaj. Albo ja się zapytam... jak chcesz. O ile mi się zdaje, do programu nie przybył tylko Roy. Wybierz "słabą" osobę, z którą miałby się zamienić twój przyjaciel. A Karo się zgodziła? Czyli zamiana z Roy'em? Mik, przepraszam, ale czy Ty sobie jakieś jaja ze mnie robisz? NIE JESTEM Twoją służącą. Słowa "z góry dziękuję", "proszę" nie załatwią sprawy. Zresztą ostatnie zdanie, to jakiś żart. Ty mnie "po raz setny" prosisz, więc ja "po raz setny" mówię: jestem NA WAKACJACH, NIE MAM PHOTOSHOPA, przez co NIE MOGĘ robić log. Przepraszam, że tak na Ciebie naskakuję, ale Twoje zachowanie budzi we mnie szeroko pojętą agresję. Wracam 9, bądź cierpliwy. Chociaż nie wiem, czy zdążę Ci poprawić, bo mam 2 inne zamówienia, a wyjeżdżam znowuż 11. ~''watashi wa hitagurashi'' and gotowam koroshitijaru Hej! Ale ja specjalnie napisałem "wieloryb"xD Bo to było jakby mówił Jacob. A wiesz, on i Sonny są razem... a taka Sonny mu nie pasowała ^ ^ ;D To było specjalne! Twoje postacie są BOOOSKIEE!! Nie wydziwiaj już, hehe ;) Dziękuję bardzo! Jest super!!!!!!!! Ale boski!!!!!:D Dziękuję!!! x1000000000! Ok Jennifer weźmie udział ale zadebiutuje później ok? Jasne czekaj ona dojdzie koło odcinka 17 do 19 po eliminacji Lindsay i będzie Słodką Podróżniczką (sorry w innych drużynach już nie ma miejsc) Nom ona dojdzie z tego powodu że Millie zostanie ostatnią Słodką Podróżniczką i w odcinku jak dojdziesz Millie odpadnie i będziesz ostatnią Słodką Podróżniczką coś koło tego ups zdradzam tajemnice serii xD Jasne ale jak możesz żeby styl był taki sam tylko kolory zmieniły np. Qw jasny niebieski 21 ciemniejszy niebieski qw jeszcze ciemniejszy a er może byc granatowy albo coś takiego Albo jak możesz to możesz dać jakąś inną czcionke Century Gotick albo jakoś tak albo nie wiem albo nie ty pewnie znasz jakąś fajną ;] Możesz robić już postacie? ;p - Powiem krótko, Mik. Często Ci się to zdarza. Andy'emu wystarczy 5 drobnostek, żeby Cię zbanować. Nie, żebym z nim o tym rozmawiała, po prostu eee... nie będe się tłumaczyć, aż tak perfidna po prostu nie jestem, musisz mi uwierzyć. Jednakowoż bez tej ostatniej wpadki i tak naliczyłam więcej. Więc lepiej uważaj, wystarczy, że raz mnie poważniej wkurzysz i bye bye ^^ (pozdrowienia z nad Bałtyku!)